The present invention relates to a trifunctional catalyst used in catalytic cracking process in petroleum refining industry and a method for preparing the same. More specially, said agent is used for transferring the sulfoxides from catalytic cracking flue gas, for the combustion promoting of carbon monoxide and for the reduction of nitrogen oxides.